gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Merle Abrahams
Merle Abrahams, (1947-2004) also known as The Infinity Killer, was a serial killer who lived in Sandy Shores and was obsessed with the number 8. Merle was the main suspect in the Infinity Murders, the murders of eight young men back in 1999. Background Very little is known about Merle Abrahams' life. He resided in a home in Sandy Shores for much of his life, until he began developing a severely psychotic state of mind, and an apparent obsession with the number 8 and infinity (∞). He claimed that "8 is just infinity turned sideways", hence his nickname The Infinity Killer. In 1999, Abrahams reached the peak of his psychosis when he murdered 8 male joggers and hid their bodies in the waters around the small islands at the northern most part of the map, in a murder spree which was nicknamed by authorities as "The Infinity Murders". Soon after, he was captured by the police and incarcerated in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary. At some point during his incarceration, his house in Sandy Shores was set on fire intentionally, possibly by one of his neighbors. Abrahams later died in December 2004 at age 57, while awaiting trial for the Infinity Murders. He never confessed to have carried out the murders, but he admitted to having an irrational obsession with the number 8. The bodies of his murder victims were never found. Clues Abraham's home is located in Sandy Shores. It is partially destroyed and appears to have been in a fire prior to the events of GTA V. Inside his home, there are various messages left by him. Among them is a message scrawled on a wall inside his house which reads "There will be 8" and another one nearby reading '8 is just infinity stood up." On a rock in Sandy Shores, there is a short nursery rhyme left by Abrahams which describes in detail the 8 people he murdered. Inside the Bolingbroke Penitentiary, on the wall of a recreation yard, another phrase can be found written in black ink. It reads "Where water meets land and fire once spewed forth, there the infinite 8 shall stay until I return". This phrase was most likely written by Abrahams, saying where he dumped the 8 bodies. If the player investigates the small islands north of Mount Chiliad, he will be able to find 5 bodies at the bottom of the seafloor, bound in burial wrappings and laid to rest. It has been proven that these are the bodies of the 8 dead joggers which were killed by Abrahams in 1999. Trivia *Due to the fact that Merle died in 2004, he probably died either not too long before or not too long after the events of Prologue. Gallery 8 - 1.jpg|Writing in a burned out house in Sandy Shores. 8 Stood Up.jpg|Another set of writing, the obscured word is "stood." 8 Wrong 'Un.jpg|Writing on the back wall, telling Merle to go away, and that he is a "wrong 'un." Possibly hinting that Merle is indeed not the Infinity Killer Abrahams-Victim-GTAV.jpg|One of the victims found underwater. Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Secrets Category:Deceased characters Category:Unseen characters